Saito est têtu
by Auteur-Onirique
Summary: Quand Saito rencontre Robert pour la première fois, lors d'une réunion tout à fait ennuyeuse, il sait qu'il lui FAUT ce jeune homme absolument magnifique. Et peu importent les obstacles. Car Saito est têtu. Slash. Complète.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE UN : Ou comment rentabiliser les conseils ennuyeux. **

Encore un conseil général des directeurs des grandes compagnies contrôlant les énergies sur le marché international. Encore une grande pièce vitrée en haut d'un building ennuyeux de New York avec sa climatisation et ses écrans high tech. Encore des hommes gras et/ou vieux en costard-cravate bardés de fond de teint, n'ayant qu'une idée en tête : avoir toujours plus. Plus de parts, plus de pouvoir, plus d'influence, plus d'argent... Encore ces maudits boulimiques de l'économie.

Encore lui-même parmi tous ces gens-là.

Saito se souvenait de la raison pour laquelle il était là. Parce que c'était son métier, il avait besoin de cet argent, il avait une société à gérer et caetera... Mais il aurait préféré parler à chaque personnalité en privé plutôt que d'assister à ces grands meetings qui ne veulent rien dire sauf pour les articles dans les journaux économiques et où personne ne dit rien d'important.

Et ce grand néant durerait toute la journée.

Le jeune homme se regarda furtivement dans les portes de l'ascenseur qu'il venait juste d'appeler, pour vérifier que son costume n'était pas froissé et sa cravate droite. Il se devait de jouer au jeu des apparences avec ses collègues de travail, sinon, il ne pourrait jamais obtenir le moindre crédit de leur part. L'ascenseur finit par s'ouvrir et Saito s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

Se retournant, il vit une autre limousine se garer devant la porte vitrée du hall d'entrée du building. Un chauffeur sortit et ouvrit la porte à un autre jeune homme. Saito eut à peine le temps de l'apercevoir que déjà, les portes de l'ascenseur se refermaient sur lui. C'était étrange, il était persuadé d'avoir vu un jeune homme sortir d'une limousine en face... Non, il était sûr de l'avoir vu, et pourtant, la moyenne d'âge des personnes qui accédaient à ce poste était de 80 ans. Il semblait qu'en Europe, on ne puisse accéder aux postes importants qu'en étant un vieux croulant.

Ce n'était sans doute qu'un employé sans importance...Qui avait un chauffeur.

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent à nouveau au dernier étage, là où devait avoir lieu la réunion. Presque tous les directeurs des grandes entreprises étaient réunis. La table en bois oblongue était gigantesque et pouvait donner l'illusion d'un pouvoir réparti sur le commerce des énergies. En vrai, tous les hommes assis là étaient simplement des représentants des deux monstres que sont l'entreprise Fischer et la sienne. Les deux blocs qui ne cessent de se déclarer une guerre plus que froide.

La discussion qui allait suivre et occuper toute sa journée était en fait un dialogue décisif entre lui et son plus grand concurrent.

Le jeune homme entra et salua les croulants déjà assis en leur serrant la main et en échangeant quelques remarques de circonstance. Puis, il alla s'asseoir, dos à la baie vitrée, face aux places vides laissées par les représentants officiels de l'entreprise Fischer.

Les derniers arrivants ne tardèrent pas à sortir de l'ascenseur.

Parmi eux, un vieil homme appuyé à une canne qui devait valoir plus que tous les costumes des hommes de la pièce, un autre homme, un peu plus jeune, gras et hypocrite - un homme d'affaire prospère - portant des documents et enfin...

Que dire ? La perfection ? Un jeune homme digne d'un tableau de Caravage ? Un synonyme de la beauté et de la grâce sur pieds, en tous cas. Saito eut du mal à déglutir et ne put s'empêcher de l'observer tandis qu'il se déplaçait entre les sièges, le long de la table pour saluer tout le monde.

Il était nerveux. C'était normal, pour un homme aussi jeune... Il avait une carrure assez fine et sèche, mince et grand en somme. Saito les adorait comme ça. De plus, il avait un visage difficile à oublier, avec des yeux, bleu vert, éclatants et perçants. Un atout de marque pour un homme d'affaires. Il était assez pâle et avait des lèvres d'un beige assez décevant... Quelle couleur prendraient-elles s'il les couvrait de baisers jusqu'à ce que chaque contact devienne douloureux ?

Non, ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de penser à ce genre de choses. Il avait un conseil important à diriger et des décisions à prendre... Première décision : serrer ou non la grosse main que l'associé du père Fischer lui tendait ? Le contact avec cette grosse paume rouge, suante et habituée à l'argent sale révoltait ses sensibilités orientales, mais il ne pouvait pas commencer un conseil par un fiasco. Il se leva et serra ladite main. Une poigne de main courte et sèche, l'écrasement des doigts, tout y était : ce Peter Murrow n'avait qu'une envie : le dominer. Mais Saito n'était pas homme à se laisser faire...

Il se tourna vers le jeune homme et lui tendit plus volontiers la main. Le jeune homme eut un moment d'hésitation, restant presque interdit devant lui. Puis, il jeta un rapide regard vers l'autre, le gros homme, hésitant. Un geste affirmatif de la tête et la jolie main blanche habituée à l'étude plus qu'au travail physique vint se poser comme un oiseau méfiant dans la sienne. Amusé par sa propre comparaison, Saito referma très doucement ses doigts sur le dos de la main du jeune homme et la serra très doucement avant de l'ouvrir tout aussi gentiment et de la laisser partir, comme une caresse à un oiseau rare et sauvage.

Il alla se rasseoir et la réunion put commencer.

Durant les présentations et le blabla inutile habituel au début de chaque réunion, Saito prit le temps d'observer le jeune homme qui était installé en face de lui. Il avait un très beau profil de rapace. Le genre de profil qui hante et qui marque. Il devait en attirer des filles. Et des hommes ? Avait-il déjà pensé à cette possibilité ? Saito, lui, couchait avec des hommes depuis longtemps. Il appréciait également les femmes, mais les hommes avaient un charme dangereux et interdit qui lui plaisait. Il ne restait jamais très longtemps avec les hommes. La routine et la douceur convenaient mieux aux femmes.

Et il se voyait très bien attirer ce jeune homme en particulier dans la suite qu'il avait réservée, au coin de la rue... Ou dans les toilettes s'il continuait à se mordre légèrement les lèvres comme ça, concentré sur les élucubrations d'un vieillard qui travaillait pour lui.

Mais serait-ce seulement possible ? Il avait l'air assez méfiant, distant. Ce n'était pas le genre d'homme à qui on administre une tape gratuite sur l'épaule. C'était plus le genre inaccessible, celui sur lequel on fantasme le soir et qu'on se dépêche d'oublier.

Mais voilà, Saito ne voulait pas l'oublier. Saito était têtu. Et il voulait ce jeune homme. Il le voulait, n'importe où, n'importe comment, n'importe quand. Pourquoi pas ici même, dans cette pièce austère, devant ces vieillards rongés par le désir d'argent ? Pourquoi pas, allongé sur cette table, au milieu de papiers insignifiants, le costume oublié, son corps fin et maigre sous lui, prêt à se briser sous la pression de son poids, les cheveux désordonnés, les lèvres rouges et les yeux assombris par le désir, lui murmurant, non, lui criant, de ne pas arrêter...

En revanche, il ferait mieux de ne pas arrêter de faire semblant d'écouter ce qui se passait. Il semblait que les choses sérieuses allaient commencer. Un bon combat d'économie, voilà qui pourrait lui faire oublier les tracas d'une imagination trop débordante.

Quatre heures sans interruption après, il fut décidé unanimement qu'il valait mieux pour tout le monde de faire une pause.

La discussion était serrée. Saito devait se montrer plus imperturbable que jamais pour tenir tête à l'empire Fischer. Il risquait gros s'il ne pesait pas de tout son poids contre le flot Fischer : il risquait son entreprise, tout ce qu'il avait mit en oeuvre, sa passion, la raison de ses nuits blanches, de nombreux sacrifices quant à sa vie personnelle...

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux courts et ferma un instant les yeux pour chasser la fatigue de ses membres et de son cerveau. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser faire... Il devait résister...

Il ouvrit les yeux pour trouver le jeune homme, à savoir Robert Fischer, disparu. Il fronça les sourcils : il pourrait peut-être profiter de cette pause pour savoir si le jeune héritier de bonne famille était intéressé par une partie de débauche en compagnie de son plus grand adversaire économique après une journée épuisante...

Il se voyait très bien détendre les muscles trop tendus du jeune homme sous une douche brûlante. Ses amants lui avaient assuré qu'il avait des talents de masseur. Puis, il se porterait garant de tendre à nouveau tous ces muscles. Tous.

Il se leva donc et, d'un pas nonchalant dans son beau costume, il sortit dans les couloirs, à la recherche de son oiseau rare.

Il ne tarda pas à le trouver, un gobelet de café en plastique à la main, adossé à la machine à café et seul qui plus est ! C'était son occasion, décida Saito qui se dirigea immédiatement vers lui. Il fut même assez surpris (agréablement, bien sûr) d'apercevoir la légère rougeur apparaître sur les joues pâles de sa proie et ses magnifiques yeux bleus se détourner quand ils croisèrent le regard de l'autre. Donc, il l'observait... Parfait.

Saito alla à la machin et inséra quelques pièces pour prendre un expresso très serré. Pendant que la machine vombrissait, il déclara :

- Rude réunion, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet, répondit évasivement Robert en cherchant désespérément du secours aux alentours.

- Ces cafés lyophilisés sont une atrocité quand il s'agit de se réveiller...

- J'aime beaucoup ce genre de choses insipides, rétorqua Robert.

- Et les choses plus... corsées ? répliqua Saito du tac au tac.

Mais il dut très vite lâcher prise : Peter, l'oncle de la cible arrivait vers eux pour échanger quelques banalités, surtout dans le but de dire sans en avoir l'air (comme s'habitude) : _ne touche pas à mes investissements. _

Mais voilà, Saito est têtu...

Le reste de la réunion se déroula sans véritable incident. Saito avait campé sur ses positions, Fischer aussi et malgré quelques passages, tendus, tout s'était déroulé dans une ambiance hypocrite et cordiale, comme d'habitude. Et comme d'habitude, les choses n'avaient pas avancé. Les Européens aimaient parler pour ne rien dire, remarqua Saito.

Et ceux qui seraient susceptibles d'avoir des choses très intéressantes à dire se taisaient, comme d'habitude.

Est-ce que le jeune Fischer était dans le 'dirty talk' ? L'anglais est une langue terriblement vulgaire quand elle n'est pas guindée. Et Saito adorait cette vulgarité. Il privilégiait toujours les amants anglophones et bavards.

Dans cette réunion, il était là, assis sur cette chaise comme s'il était un intrus, un étranger qui n'avait pas le droit d'exister, à peu près droit, la tête à peu près haute. Il respirait la timidité. L'innocence, pensa Saito... Il n'y avait rien de plus érotique. Il avait envie de le détendre, de le regarder se perdre dans les limbes de la passion. De le voir faire un tout autre usage de ses lèvres : les mordre, c'était sexy un temps, mais le jeune homme trépignait de frustration sexuelle.

Vers 23 heures, enfin, les employés commencèrent à déserter les lieux et les premières lumières s'éteignirent. Ce fut le signal : tout le monde se leva. Tous avaient envie de regarder leur palais personnel pour boire un grand verre de vin avant d'aller dormir dans leurs lits vides.

Mais pas Saito. Saito, lui, était jeune. Il n'était pas fatigué. Il n'avait pas envie de dormir dans un lit vide et il savait très bien qui il voulait mettre dedans. Et Saito est têtu...

Il mit exprès du temps à ranger ses papiers dans sa mallette, juste pour attendre le moment où les trois Fischer partaient. Il ne tarda pas à les suivre.

Le jeune homme, comme tout jeune soumis et timide qu'il était, marchait derrière ses aînés qui discutaient de son entêtement et des fluctuations de la Bourse. Quand arrêtaient-ils ? Pour parler du repas qui les attendait dans leurs foyers ennuyeux ?

Ils passèrent dans un couloir plus sombre que les autres. C'était une occasion rêvée. Il n'en aurait pas de plus belle. S'il devait agir, c'était maintenant...

Rapidement, Saito saisit le bras du jeune homme qui marchait juste devant lui. Il remercia les dieux d'avoir affaire à deux vieux sourds et un jeune homme discret qui ne cria pas sa surprise dans tout le couloir, mais se contenta de faire un petit bruit d'étonnement tout à fait sexy quand il la plaqua contre le mur.

Bon, d'accord, il y était peut-être allé un peu fort. Mais il avait attendu ce moment toute la journée !

Sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre quoique ce soit, il embrassa le représentant Fischer. C'était un baiser brûlant, passionné, mais encore très contenu qui ne racontait pas toutes les envies du jeune businessman japonais. Il se colla à Fischer, sentant toute la fragilité de sa constitution contre son corps se consumant de désir pour lui.

Et il sentit Fischer répondre à son baiser.

Bingo !

Le jeune Fischer était donc bien un jeune homme timide et effacé qui devait réfréner ses pulsions homosexuelles pour ne pas se fâcher avec son père et donc, obtenir l'héritage. Il n'avait donc aucun problème à embrasser son ennemi économique et peut-être même à aller plus loin avec lui. Et comme toute relation avec un ennemi, ce serait une relation d'un soir. Saito l'adorait déjà.

Il coupa le baiser pour regarder dans les magnifiques yeux bleu-vert de sa proie. Ils avaient une lueur exquise dans la noirceur du couloir. Ses lèvres humides aussi. Il passa une main dans les cheveux bruns du jeune homme et le força dans un autre baiser, nettement moins chaste, plus sexuel. Il sentait le corps du jeune homme se tendre et brûler sous lui. Il sentait qu'il ne pouvait pas attendre très longtemps. Il n'y aurait sans doute pas de préliminaires...

- Robert ? appela la voix détestable d'un des vieux Fischer. Que fais-tu ?

Le jeune homme mit tout de suite fin au baiser, frissonnant légèrement quand Saito tenta de le retenir en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure. Il le regarda à nouveau droit dans les yeux.

Là, Saito sut qu'il l'avait perdu. Robert se redressa, tira sur son costume pour lui redonner forme humaine et lui adressa un petit salut chef de la tête, n'osant même plus le regarder dans les yeux.

Et il partit. Il marcha à grands pas dans le long couloir sombre pour rejoindre son clan sans jeter un regard derrière lui, laissant Saito et son désir délaissé, plantés là, regrettant déjà la sensation de ses douces lèvres sous les siennes.

Mais voilà... Saito est têtu.

**Blabla de l'auteur **: D'abord, je voudrais remercier Aiedail Choupette pour m'avoir poussée à écrire à nouveau malgré mon emploi du temps sur-chargé (mais elle a montré que c'était faisable puisqu'elle a le même que moi ! =)) et puis, vous prier de ne pas me harceler pour avoir la suite car elle viendra trèèèès lentement ! Croyez-moi, je déborde d'inspiration, mais le temps me manque !

Il y aura deux autres chapitres (dont un très court qui fera l'interlude) mais ils arriveront bien plus tard.

Merci de m'avoir lue et en espérant vous trouver bientôt, chers lecteurs !

(et j'adoooore les reviews ! =))


	2. Intermède

**Intermède** :

En vérité, le problème s'était avéré plus grave qu'il le pensait. Ses dernières défenses étaient en train de tomber. L'empire Fischer prenait de plus en plus d'importance. Même dans sa tête, la présence du jeune Fischer, Robert, devenait hégémonique !

Mais comme Saito est têtu, il ne pouvait pas laisser Fischer le dominer. Il fallait que ce soit dans l'autre sens que les choses se passent.

Il était temps d'agir. Pour de vrai. Les réunions ne servaient à rien. Il était temps d'agir.

L'inception était la seule solution. L'inception était dangereuse. L'inception était illégale.

Saito était têtu.

Les choses allèrent plus vite qu'il le crut. Tout se mit rapidement en place : l'équipe, les recherches sur les rapports conflictuels des deux derniers représentants de la famille Fischer, la mise en place du plan, l'action, enfin. La blessure, l'adrénaline, les limbes, l'attente. L'attente infinie.

Mais comme Saito était têtu... Il continua à attendre. Il dominerait Fischer. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Maintenant que les choses s'apaisaient un peu, que le feu de l'action retombait, le businessman japonais commençait à se poser de sérieuses questions.

Comment est-ce que le jeune Fischer le prendrait ? Non, pas dans ce sens-là, non. Une inception est quelque chose de terrible à vivre. Comment est-ce qu'un jeune homme aussi sensible que Robert pourrait prendre cette expérience ? Etre kidnappé, affronter son subconscient, ses plus grandes souffrances... Comment est-ce que Robert s'en était sorti ?

Le quotidien reprit sa poigne de fer sur Saito. Il était dans une relation de plusieurs semaines avec une très jolie athlète russe, mais il savait déjà que cela ne durerait pas. Il lui semblait qu'il avait vécu des décennies alors que seulement un mois s'était passé depuis l'inception. Evidemment, cette jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années lui semblait ridiculement jeune à ses côtés.

Il avait envie de retrouver Robert. Il brûlait dès qu'il le voyait en couverture d'un tabloïd ou d'un journal économique. Il était toujours seul, toujours cet air renfermé et presque triste. Toujours seul ? Avait-il trouvé un autre businessman pour réchauffer son manoir vidé de la présence d'un père tyrannique ? Se souvenait-il toujours du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé ? Il avait de lui en voler d'autres. Des dizaines d'autres. Des centaines d'autres.

Et Saito est têtu.

**Blabla de l'auteur **: Voici l'intermède ! Le prochain chapitre sera le dernier ! N'hésitez pas laisser des reviews si vous avez lu, ça me fait tellement plaisir ! =)


	3. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE DEUX : Ou comment rentabiliser les réceptions hypocrites.

Saito reçoit des dizaines d'invitations par jour. Souvent des fêtes ennuyeuses, des inaugurations, des mariages, des fêtes de débauche luxurieuse... Souvent, il les refuse. Il les connait, toutes ces fêtes, tous ces invités... Ils l'ennuient. Il préfère un bon livre au calme dans sa chambre ou la compagnie d'un être de chair entièrement destiné à son plaisir personnel.

Mais il lui arrive d'en accepter certaines.

Par exemple, celle qu'il tient dans ses mains, là, maintenant. Il ne sait pas encore qu'il va l'accepter. Il a eu une semaine chargée, mais sa compagne commence vraiment à l'étouffer. Il ne remarque pas le tampon, ni le nom. S'il devait les lire à chaque invitation, il perdrait un temps fou...

Fischer. Robert Fischer.

Pas la peine d'en lire plus. Il sait qu'il ira. Même si l'invitation n'est qu'un petit carton impersonnel qui sent le bureau et les bons sentiments hypocrites, il sait qu'il ira. Rien que pour fréquenter à nouveau le jeune homme qu'il a tant changé. Pour le voir, entrer chez lui, l'observer, observer son environnement, ses invités. Lui. Ses yeux bleu-verts. Son visage pâle. Lui.

Saito note directement la réception dans son agenda, annulant le rendez-vous prévu ce même jour. Il pourrait toujours voir son chef en relations humaines plus tard. Car Saito est têtu. Et maintenant qu'il a une chance d'approcher à nouveau un Fischer libéré de toutes ses contraintes, il sait qu'il doit foncer.

La réception est grandiose. Les jardins sont immenses, le parking rempli de voitures de luxe. Le tout éclairé comme Versailles. Dès que Saito sort de sa voiture, il entend la rumeur de la soirée qui est encore policée. La situation se dégraderait avant la fin de la nuit. Fischer a bon goût.

Le businessman japonais porte un costume gris très neutre, une chemise blanche et une cravate gris perle. Sa russe voulait qu'il porte quelque chose de plus visible, mais Saito sait très bien qu'il n'a pas besoin d'un costume visible pour se faire remarquer de celui dont il a envie de capter tous les regards.

Et Saito est têtu. Il n'abandonnera pas Fischer avant d'avoir pu lui tirer ce qu'il a envie de lui tirer. Il n'a pas attendu tous ces mois pour rien.

Son objectif ? Capter les regards de Fischer, faire rougir Fischer, réveiller le désir de Fischer, faire attendre Fischer, faire mourir d'envie Fischer, faire monter Fischer, découvrir la chambre de Fischer, envahir l'espace personnel de Fischer, embrasser Fischer, toucher Fischer, rendre fou de désir Fischer, faire crier Fischer, marquer Fischer, faire venir Fischer. En gros, faire l'amour à Fischer.

Simple, non ?

Le jeune homme congédia son chauffeur qui alla rejoindre les autres qui fumaient près des voitures. Il remonta l'allée de gravier et fut accueilli par un garde à qui il montra son invitation. Puis, il fut autorisé à entrer.

En somme, la maison Fischer n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. C'était une très grande maison, dotée de carrelage, de moquette et parquet par-ci, par-là, décorée avec des tableaux incompréhensibles d'art moderne sans goût particulier, de lustres banals. Les invités allaient parfaitement avec le décor : ennuyeux, banals... Des hommes et des femmes, riches, issus du milieu du commerce qui discutaient de choses et d'autres en profitant de l'alcool et des buffets disposés un peu partout dans toutes les pièces du premier étage.

Saito sourit quand il remarqua quelques tableaux japonais et la présence de saké et autres friandises orientales. Un message personnel à son adresse ? L'inception avait-elle laissé un souvenir de leur baiser ? Robert y pensait-il toujours ?

Dans sa recherche de son hôte, il fut arrêté par plusieurs connaissances qui lui parlèrent tous avec admiration du changement brusque du jeune homme. Ça avait valu le coup de passer des années dans les limbes. Il semblait que Robert était en train de s'épanouir, de s'affirmer enfin. Et il en avait des dizaines de projets, tous plus intéressants les uns que les autres. Saito se demanda s'il était possible que son entreprise aide les siennes.

Mais très vite, toute pensée rationnelle s'envola de son esprit.

Robert venait d'apparaître, là, devant lui. Oh, non, il ne le regardait pas encore, il était en train d'écouter un homme d'affaires, grand, gros, en costume cher et mauvais goût, lui expliquer ses derniers foirages avec les actions de la Bourse. Saito pouvait voir de là que Robert n'avait strictement rien à faire des histoires de son interlocuteur, mais il écoutait d'une oreille attentive, sans doute pour ne pas paraître impoli et pour ne pas faire les mêmes bêtises.

Il n'avait pas tellement changé. Il avait peut-être perdu un peu de poids : les os de son visage anguleux ressortaient plus qu'avant. Il se tenait plus droit et sa tête était haute, ses yeux dans ceux de son interlocuteur. Il avait plus confiance en lui-même, il s'affirmait plus… Parfait. C'était tout ce qu'il fallait à Saito. Il aurait enfin ce qu'il voulait ce soir.

Prenant bien soin de se montrer, il passa ostentatoirement derrière l'interlocuteur de Robert, captant son regard. Il savait que n'importe quelle diversion serait la bienvenue. En passant, prenant tout son temps, Saito tourna légèrement la tête. Ses yeux rencontrèrent tout de suite ceux de Robert, comme il s'y attendait.

Ce à quoi il s'attendait moins, c'était à sa propre réaction à son regard.

Pour avoir séduit de nombreux hommes, il savait ce qu'un regard pouvait véhiculer… mais les yeux étonnants de Fischer lui faisaient découvrir de nouvelles sensations. Le jeune homme aurait pu lui faire l'amour, là tout de suite, rien qu'avec ses yeux. Ils étaient chargés à la fois d'espoir, de surprise, de joie et d'envie… Une envie folle et irrésistible. L'envie qu'avait fait naître leur premier baiser. Ce regard fit tout de suite bouillir la peau et les idées de Saito. Non, décidément, il ne pourrait pas attendre la fin de la soirée pour goûter à ses lèvres à nouveau.

Et Saito est têtu.

Les besoins de la conversations amenèrent Robert a briser le contact oculaire, au grand regret du businessman japonais, qui se contenta de passer, continuant sur son chemin, se servir un verre de champagne et d'aller se réfugier sur le balcon avec quelques fumeurs. Il s'alluma une cigarette et sirota son champagne.

Son regard et son esprit ne pouvait pas se détourner de Robert. Il était jeune, il était beau, séduisant et charmeur. Les choses étaient simples pourtant ! Il le voulait. Là, maintenant, tout de suite ! Parmi les invités, dans le jardin, dans sa voiture, dans une chambre, sous une douche, peu importait, Saito avait déjà formulé tous les scénarii possibles et imaginables. Il voulait juste cette peau blanche sous ses doigts, les gémissements, la sueur, le désir, le visage de Robert quand il le ferait venir…

Maintenant, il voulait le vrai. Son corps entier était en train de réagir à la vue du jeune homme qu'il avait embrassé. Qu'il avait déjà embrassé, qu'il avait envie d'embrasser encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que le souffle lui manque.

Il vit le regard de Robert chercher autour de lui. Il le cherchait. Avec un sourire, Saito se tourna vers lui, bien en évidence sur le balcon. Dès que Robert le vit à nouveau, il s'empressa de quitter son interlocuteur qui trouva très vite quelqu'un d'autre à qui parler de ses malheurs financiers.

Saito écrasa sa cigarette à terre avant d'en sortir deux autres de son paquet. Invitation on ne peut plus claire. Le jeune homme, dans son costume bleu marine impeccable avec sa cravate rouge s'avança vers lui avec sa démarche élégante qui le faisait ressembler encore plus à un oiseau de proie. Tout à coup, Saito n'était plus tout à fait sûr de qui était la proie de l'autre.

Robert se glissa à ses côtés sans un mot. Saito ne parla pas non plus et alluma ses deux cigarettes avec son zippo. Un de ses amants lui avait dit qu'il était terriblement sexy quand il avait quelque chose dans la bouche. Il en retira une et la tendit à Robert. Le jeune homme avait un léger sourire en coin, à la fois amusé et ironique quand il la saisit et la glissa entre ses lèvres. Saito ne savait plus tellement ce qui l'intoxiquait le plus : le parfum de Robert ou la fumée de la cigarette. Il n'avait qu'une envie : lui sauter dessus, l'embrasser, l'avoir, enfin !

Il s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour combler le silence, dire quelque chose de banal comme : jolie fête ! ou tout va bien ? ou tu t'en souviens ? mais Robert ne lui en laissa pas le loisir. Il semblait décidé à prendre les rennes de sa vie dans tous les domaines :

- Ma chambre est au deuxième étage, troisième porte à droite après les escaliers. Dix minutes.

Sa voix avait à peine été un murmure, mais elle avait été assurée, sans tremblement. A vrai dire, seuls ses magnifiques yeux bleu-vert baissés vers ses chaussures cirées témoignaient de la nouveauté que la chose avait pour lui.

Laissant Saito planté là, surpris par autant de directivité et d'autorité dans sa voix, il rentra à l'intérieur, salua quelques invités, glissa des mots de circonstance et monta les escaliers vers le deuxième étage.

Robert ouvrit la porte d'une des chambres d'amis, celle qu'il avait réservée pour Saito. Il avait du mal à croire qu'il faisait ça. Il se sentait tendu et tremblant. Auparavant, il n'avait jamais été qu'avec des filles. Des petites aventures mignonnettes ça et là dans les règles de l'art. Puis, il avait rencontré Saito. A vrai dire, son père lui en avait déjà parlé et il avait déjà vu quelques photos de lui, mais… Rien ne vaut l'original.

Une sorte de force calme et virile émanait de lui. C'était le genre d'homme qui pouvait vous écraser en menant une discussion plaisante. Le genre d'homme qui réussit, avec un seul regard, à l'enflammer, à lui faire oublier tous les autres.

Il se rappelait de leur rencontre, de leur poignée de main. Il avait adoré cette poignée de main. Le plaisir coupable de la peau contre la peau avait été très dur à supporter devant son père. Il le détestait déjà assez comme ça : devenir homosexuel n'était pas la bonne solution… Mais il ne voulait pas devenir homosexuel. Il voulait Saito. Son regard perçant le brûlait et il ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Ça lui plaisait. Ça lui plaisait parce que, pour une fois, on ne le regardait pas pour sa fortune, son costume ou ses pseudo qualités à diriger une entreprise. Saito avait, à ce moment-là, bien plus que lui. Non, il le regardait seulement parce qu'il lui plaisait.

Il lui plaisait. Quel plaisir de plaire à quelqu'un ! Robert se dirigea vers la salle de bain adjacente à la chambre, ne jetant même pas un regard à la baie vitrée ni au lit. Il se regarda dans le miroir. Il plaisait à Saito. Saito l'avait embrassé. Il plaisait à Saito comme s'il n'était qu'un bout de viande à consommer, un jeune homme qui aurait très bien pu être un prostitué ou le fils de son plus grand ennemi économique.

Le jeune homme se regarda longuement dans le miroir. Le baiser de Saito l'avait enflammé. Tellement enflammé que, malgré les longs mois, il pouvait encore s'en souvenir. Et ce souvenir le brûlait. Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Robert porta sa main à son noeud de cravate et le desserra.

Saito vida son verre de champagne et s'empressa de monter à la suite de Robert. Ce n'était pas tout à fait les dix minutes convenues, mais il s'en fichait. Son érection devenait de plus en plus gênante à cacher et plus dure à calmer. Il se retrouva dans le couloir sombre des chambres. Il allait enfin avoir Robert. Il allait l'avoir, assouvir enfin un de ses plus grands fantasmes… Il trouva bien vite la porte indiquée et vit la lumière dépasser sous le seuil de la porte. Prenant une minute pour passer une main dans ses cheveux et se calmer un peu, le businessman posa la main sur la poignée et la tourna pour découvrir…

Pour découvrir la chose la plus exquise qu'il n'ait jamais vue.

Robert était allongé sur le lit, lui faisant face, sur le côté, lui présentant son torse, son coude sur l'oreiller, la tête posée dans le creux de sa paume ouverte. Il était entièrement nu.

Saito prit une bonne minute pour dévorer du regard ce corps enfin exposé. Caravage, ô, Caravage, si tu avais eu ce modèle-là, tes tableaux auraient rendu tous tes critiques homosexuels. Comment pouvait-il se promener dans la rue sans se faire violer ?

Après avoir caressé du regard les épaules osseuses, le torse fin, les hanches étroites, les longues jambes aux cuisses musclées et les pieds délicats du pâle jeune homme, Saito le fixa dans les yeux. Robert rougissait et avait du mal à soutenir le regard de l'homme encore entièrement habillé devant lui.

Le businessman japonais renonça à masquer son désir à nouveau. Il inspira un grand coup pour faire baisser légèrement la tension qui se formait en bas.

- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? demanda-t-il, sa voix difficilement maîtrisée.

Pour toute réponse, Robert passa une main sur son torse, finissant sa caresse juste au-dessus de son membre avant de la reposer dans les draps, observant la réaction de Saito :

- Je ne te plais pas ?

Derrière le regard malicieux et pétillant et sa voix redoutablement ironique, Saito lut la peur d'être rejeté, de ne pas lui plaire. Il fallait le comprendre. Sa vie avait changé du tout au tout ces derniers mois. Il avait besoin d'un roc à qui se retenir. D'un roc ou d'épaules solides.

- Tu es magnifique, chuchota Saito.

Le sourire timide que lui adressa Robert fut rayonnant. Il avait envie de faire l'amour à Robert avec ce sourire-là sur son visage.

Sans plus perdre de temps, Saito défit sa cravate et la lança sur une chaise non loin du lit qui comportait déjà les vêtements nettement pliés de Robert. Il voulait voir Robert réagir à son propre pouvoir de séduction. Le voir aussi dur qu'il était déjà. Il le vit se tendre quand il fit glisser sa veste le long de ses bras et la lança négligemment sur la chaise. Puis, il retira ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, sa chemise et tout ce qu'il portait en bas. Quand Saito fut nu, se présentant dans toute la splendeur de son corps athlétique et raffiné, Robert était quasiment aussi excité que lui, son souffle désorganisé et ses joues rouges.

Le businessman se glissa aux côtés de Robert, s'autorisant enfin à découvrir son corps avec ses mains et sa bouche.

Le premier baiser qu'ils échangèrent fut brutal et nécessiteux. Il était désordonné et ils durent arrêter pour se calmer afin de reprendre de manière plus calme mais non moins intense.

Robert adorait les mains brûlantes de Saito sur son visage, le caressant, le tenant en place tandis qu'il se rendait maître de sa bouche, de lui tout entier. Il avait déjà envie de plus. Il glissa ses propres mains dans les cheveux et sur la nuque de son nouvel amant, pour le découvrir et approfondir le baiser.

Quand ils se quittèrent, ils n'avaient plus d'air. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Saito d'aller à la découverte du corps pâle de Robert. Il l'embrassa longtemps dans le cou et sur les épaules, rajoutant sa chaleur à celle du jeune homme, goûtant sa peau, l'embrassant, le marquant, le mordant, le faisant gémir. Dès le premier gémissement que poussa Robert, Saito sentit son érection devenir de plus en plus tendue et urgente. Il renversa alors le jeune homme sous lui et enserra ses hanches de ses genoux.

Robert planta ses yeux dans les siens, ses mains autour de ses biceps, comme pour le retenir à ses côtés. A jamais.

- As-tu tout prévu ? lui souffla Saito, en profitant pour lui mordiller l'oreille.

Il remarqua que le jeune homme appréciait particulièrement les mordillements.

- Dans le tiroir, murmura Robert en le désignant d'un geste du menton.

Saito s'empressa de l'ouvrir pour trouver du lubrifiant et des préservatifs. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire un peu :

- Depuis quand ce plan est prévu ?

Depuis la réunion, murmura Robert, presque honteux.

Saito déchira l'emballage du préservatif :

- Alors, tu as apprécié le baiser ?

Oh oui…

Saito se pencha pour embrasser encore le jeune homme sous lui. Un baiser passionné et sensuel. Il avait envie de lui. Tellement envie de lui. D'accord, son membre le lui rappelait sans cesse…

C'est là que Robert prit les choses en mains : il saisit doucement le préservatif des mains de Saito et le lui enfila avant de… Oh Mon Dieu ! De le prendre dans sa bouche.

Les choses n'étaient pas aisées pour lui : c'était sa première fois avec un homme, de plus, Saito était tout de même assez imposant et sa bouche n'était pas un puits sans fond. Au bout de quelques essais infructueux, il réussit à le prendre correctement dans sa bouche et à aller et venir sur lui. Le businessman japonais ferma les yeux, se laissant peu à peu envahir par le plaisir que lui procurait la bouche hésitante de Robert sur sa chair en ébullition. Il sentait ses grognements devenir de plus en plus animaux et sa main se resserrer sur les cheveux de son amant. Il devait s'empêcher de l'utiliser comme un vulgaire prostitué, mais il avait tellement, tellement envie de…

Non, pas maintenant. Il voulait plus. Bien plus. Il voulait entrer en Robert. Si celui-ci le laissait, bien sûr. Il voulait se sentir en lui, le compléter, remplir son univers vide. Il voulait le faire venir et venir en lui. Saito du rassembler toute sa volonté pour écarter Robert de son sexe. Celui-là le regarda avec des yeux confus, inquiet d'avoir mal fait, d'avoir…

- Je veux être en toi, murmura Saito, perdu dans le désir.

Le jeune homme eut du mal à avaler sa salive. Il ne savait pas si… comment…

- Je ne te ferais pas de mal. Je ne veux pas faire quelque chose que tu ne veux pas…

Oh et puis merde ! Il avait voulu ça, oui ou non ? C'était lui qui avait entrainé Saito en haut ou non ?

- Prend-moi, murmura-t-il à l'oreille de Saito, se plaquant sur son torse, laissant leurs deux érections rentrer en contact.

Les deux hommes gémirent et Robert se retrouva bientôt poussé, dos contre le matelas, face à Saito qui le dominait entièrement. Il aimait cette position de faiblesse. Il avait confiance en Saito, assez pour le laisser faire ça… Il avait assez envie de Saito pour le laisser faire ça…

Les deux mains tellement habiles et sensuelles du japonais ouvrirent ses jambes. Robert se sentait débauché, lui, le jeune homme timide et réservé de la haute société… Cette sensation était délicieuse. Il ferma les yeux pour apprécier la sensation de brûlure que lui procurait les yeux de son amant sur son corps.

Puis, il sentit une intrusion en lui. La douleur l'envahit en même temps que le doigt de Saito. Robert du se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas crier sous l'intrusion subite. Ses poings attrapèrent les draps. Saito, en amant expérimenté et attentionné qu'il était ne força pas les choses et attendit quelques secondes et caressant sa jambe de sa main libre et en déposant quelques baisers sur la peau qui était à sa portée. La douleur s'affaiblit peu à peu et Robert commença à se détendre. La sensation de brûlure revint un peu avec les premiers vas et viens mais elle finit par disparaître complètement avec la venue d'un deuxième doigt couvert de lubrifiant. Peu à peu, le plaisir commença même à monter. Un plaisir que jamais Robert n'avait connu, ni avec les filles, ni seul. Sa respiration était de plus en plus saccadée, mais pas de douleur. Saito, lui, semblait grandement apprécier le plaisir qu'il procurait et Robert regardait, impressionné, son membre palpiter d'impatience et d'anticipation. Il n'imaginait même pas le plaisir que lui procurerait Saito quand il serait entièrement en lui…

Remarquant son regard, le businessman japonais, qui n'avait plus vraiment l'air d'un businessman, nu, excité, releva la tête vers le visage de son amant. En un regard à la fois tendre et troublant, il le comprit et remonta, délaissant les parties basses de son amant pour aller l'embrasser profondément et passionnément. Robert avait l'impression que, sous le poids délicieux de son amant, il n'allait plus faire qu'un avec le matelas et les draps doux du lit. Il se laissa écraser et se laissa embrasser, non sans répondant. Il pouvait sentir le désir imposant de Saito contre sa cuisse. Si seulement il avait su exactement ce qui l'attendait alors, là, lors de cette réunion… Robert en frissonna.

- Il faudra que tu me parles, lui murmura Saito, que tu me dises ce que tu ressens…

Il mordilla à nouveau l'oreille de Robert, sachant désormais que c'était son point faible. Le jeune homme gémit, surpris par ce geste simple et le plaisir qu'il apportait et se cambra, se collant un peu plus accidentellement, rendant le contact entre leurs deux corps de plus en plus intense. Saito ne put retenir un grognement quand la peau fraiche et tendre du jeune homme rencontra son sexe brûlant.

Avec un léger baiser sur les lèvres de Robert, Saito se sépara un instant de son amant pour extraire ses doigts de lui et le préparer à les remplacer par autre chose. Il prit d'abord soin de recouvrir son membre de lubrifiant, puis, il se positionna à l'entre de Robert, s'allongeant de tout son long sur lui, créant le contact si plaisant de la peau contre la peau. Il se guida ensuite à l'intérieur de lui, peu à peu avec lenteur et douceur.

L'héritier Fischer dut se mordre les lèvres pour ne pas montrer la douleur que le membre de Saito lui procurait. Comment pouvait-on ressentir du plaisir avec quelque chose d'aussi… énorme… à l'intérieur ? Mais la main libre de Saito et sa bouche parcourait à nouveau son corps, réveillant toutes les zones érogènes dont Robert lui-même ignorait l'existence.

Puis, le membre de Saito fut entièrement à l'intérieur de lui. Le businessman s'arrêta un instant pour apprécier la chaleur de Robert autour de lui et s'occuper un peu plus de son amant. Celui-ci avait les pupilles entièrement dilatées et les cheveux collés au front par la sueur. Le japonais remit se l'ordre dans sa crinière et l'embrassa. Il était encore vierge, il devait comprendre. Il devait s'habituer. Même si son désir était brûlant et qu'il devait utiliser toute sa volonté pour ne pas bouger directement en lui jusqu'au soulagement de la tension sensuelle qui l'avait animé ces derniers mois…

Inconsciemment, Robert roula ses hanches pour lui signaler qu'il était prêt. Cette présence étrangère en lui était devenue peu à peu familière. Il avait déjà envie de plus. Il se sentait débauché. Il avait envie de crier de plaisir, de s'accrocher à Saito, de lui murmurer des obscénités dont il avait seulement rêvé jusqu'ici… Il se sentait comme étranger à lui-même, à cette image de lui qu'il avait imposée et qui avait fini par devenir la sienne. Il avait envie de casser cette image comme l'empire financier de son père.

Alors Saito bougea en lui, un simple va et viens, lent et doux. Mais ce simple geste fit se cambrer Robert sous le plaisir. Il en voulait plus. Juste plus. Son cerveau était hors-service et sa raison avait laissé la clé sous la porte. Il n'était plus que son corps et les sensations qu'il apportait. Quelle sensation rafraîchissante !

- Plus, murmura Robert à l'oreille de Saito. Plus. Encore plus.

Cette douce litanie murmurée par cette voix si délicieuse, si libre rendit Saito presque fou de désir. Il le possédait. Il le possédait enfin.

Saito avait raison d'être têtu.

Il laissait ses mains découvrir le corps de Robert, le toucher, le caresser, le griffer quelques fois. Il se laissait aller à ce geste simple et répétitif des vas et viens en lui, dans son intérieur le plus secret, le plus gardé. Il était déjà entré dans sa tête, maintenant, il entrait dans son corps. Robert n'aurait plus de secrets pour lui.

Le plaisir montait peu à peu, un peu plus avec chaque va et viens. Leurs corps étaient saturés de désir et la sueur les trempait, noyés sous les baisers. Ils ne formaient qu'un, emboités l'un dans l'autre, enlacés dans une étreinte à la fois possessive et avide de liberté sexuelle. Ils bougeaient en un unique mouvement, chacun tentant d'en avoir plus, beaucoup plus :

- Plus. Encore. J'en veux encore plus. Saito…

La voix litanique de Robert emplissait les sens du businessman qui obéissait à chacun des ordres de son amant. Il lui donnait tout de lui et Robert en faisait de même.

Quand il sentit qu'il allait bientôt venir, Saito saisit le membre de son amant qui ne put s'empêcher de gémir à la sensation… poignante… de la main de Saito sur son sexe qui n'attendait que ça.

Ils finirent par venir ensemble, dans un bel écho du cri du nom de l'autre. La vague de l'extase les faucha tous les deux, les emmenant au septième ciel à bord du même avion.

Saito retomba, sortant de Robert qui se sentit tout de suite très vide et s'allongea aux côtés de son amant, épuisé et heureux. Il avait eu raison d'être têtu. C'était sans doute sa meilleure aventure depuis des années. Robert était fantastique au lit, malgré son innocence. Il le regarda à nouveau, admirant son profil osseux et si unique tandis qu'il se remettait de son orgasme.

Celui-ci, se sentant très vite observé, roula sur le côté et posa sa tête sur le torse du japonais.

- Merci, lui murmura-t-il.

- De rien, ne put s'empêcher de rire Saito, tu es sublime…

Mais Robert était déjà au pays des songes. Saito sourit tendrement et remonta le draps sur eux, gardant un bras autour de son amant, une main dans ses cheveux. Il ne tarda pas à rejoindre Robert dans le pays des rêves. Le vrai.

Le lendemain, quand Saito se réveilla avec le chant des oiseaux, Robert n'était plus là. La place était vide et froide à ses côtés. Les vêtements étaient partis et il n'y avait plus aucune trace de Robert nulle part dans le manoir.

Mais voilà… Saito est têtu.

**Blabla de l'auteur **: Voici ENFIN ce dernier chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! J'adore les reviews pour me tenir au courant de vos avis, ce que je dois garder et enlever etc ! =)


End file.
